Harry Potter and Voldrada Riddle
by 4ever-write
Summary: Voldrada Riddle is Lord Voldemorts daughter, and does she has a hard time keeping it secret! She does everything from falling in love with Neville Longbottom to trying to keep Harry Potter from knowing that her dad killed his parents and tried to kill him
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tom Marvolo Riddle had left Hogwarts a few years ago, and fallen desperately in love. His new wife was Mary Johnson, and she was pregnat when she found out how evil her "precious Tommy" was and got a divorce, forcing any children Mary had to stay with Tom (now calling himself Lord Voldemort) for2 weeks a year. When Mary had a baby girl, she named her, as it was custom in there country, Voldrada Mortson Riddle, after her dad. After Harry Potter conquered her dad, she went on trial at the ministry of magic.  
"Impeeyo," Voldrada mumbled after a while, for how can a1 1/2-year old sit still for hours in a meeting?  
Suddenly, Barty Crouch started yelling "Candy, candy is so sweet! Candy, candy is a treat! Here, Voldrada! Take a Chocolate Frog!"  
"Yay!" she yellled, and started hopping around like a frog. Lucious Malfoy walked into the room.  
"Lucy bad boy!" she cried. "Lucy likes daddy!"  
The room filled with panic and fighting until Dumbledore, who had come to speak in Voldrada's defence, screamed for scilence.  
"Now," said Dumbledore, with a slight look of regret on his face. "We all know Lucious was cleared innocent, only under the Impearious curse did he do Lord Voldemort's"(_gasp)_"Biding. I am now here to present evidence that young Voldrada Riddle is innocent. First, we all heard her say that Mr. Malfoy-no offence-was bad for liking her father. Second, obviously, she is a baby. I think I have stated my case."  
In the end, Voldrada got released, and she spent much of her life protecting Harry Potter from being pumbled by Dudley and working for the Ministry of Magic. It was a pretty dull job most of the time. The Ministry gave her special permission to use magic without being of proper age, although they always seemed to be forgetting it. She started to have a hearing once a month!  
Yet, as she trudged on through life, more than anything she wanted to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter and Sorting

"Hurry up! We've got to make it to Diagon Alley before Harry does!" Mrs. Johnson called.

Voldrada sighed, then called, "_Mom_, Dumbledore said that his aunt and uncle weren't even letting him _see_ any of the letters and Hagrid the gamekeeper's been sent to go get him and now we're probably going to arrive _days_ before and how do you expect us to have enough _gold_?!?"

"We can use the gold your father left behind."

"_Mooom_! All _dad's _gold is _stolen!_ How do you expect anybody to let me live down the fact that I lived off of _stolen_ gold?!?"

As they were fighting Vernon Dursley was dragging his wife, Petunia, his son, Dudley, and his poor and neglected nephew, Harry Potter, across the country to the grossest and most disgusting places in a desperate attempt to keep Harry what he called a "normal human" and out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid later came and rescued him from his relatives.

The next day, as Harry walked the streets of Diagon Alley, little did he know that he was being watched. Of course, he heard people whisper excitedly "Look, mom! It's him! It's _really_ him!", but he thought that it was because he was famous, or something about Hagrid. He had no idea that the someone was following him, or that that someone was the only child of the man who murdered his parents and who is also constantly trying to save his life from her dad and his followers.

Anyway, on the Hogwarts Express Voldrada sat with some other first years in a compartment, and enjoyed herself so much that she completely forgot the the Ministry of Magic was paying her to protect Harry Potter. She asked what everyone's name was, to make a change of conversation.

"My name's Hermione Granger." said a bushy-haired, buck-tooth girl with a bossy tone in her voice.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. And this toad is Trevor" said a boy with a round appearence.

"Pavarti Patil."

"Dean Thomas."

"Seamus Finnagin. Who are you?"

Voldrada had been prepared for this. "Lily Johnson. My mom works at the Three Broomsticks in the kitchen on weekends and is in training to become an Auror. She's been training for years and expects to finish in a year or less."

"What about your dad?" asked Pavarti.

She hadn't been prepared for this. "Oh, well... I, uh... I mean he sort of is, um, dead."

"Oh! I'm _soo_ sorry! I didn't mean to, er, you know..."

"It's okay!" My mom says he was sort of a deadbeat anyway. Besides, I don't miss him much because I never knew him."

"Hey, look!" cried Hermione, clearly trying to change the subject. "A snack trolley!"

As all the kids got some candy, Lily decided to make a better excuse for her dad. Yes, a lot of people believed Lord Voldemort to be dead, but she knew it wasn't true. If there was one thing she had learned from growing up with her dad, it was that Legimency didn't lie. She didn't want anybody using_ that _mind-reading spell on her, or that one truth potion, Vertiserum or whatever.

"Oh, _nooo_!" groaned Neville. "Trevor's gotten himself lost again!"

"I'll help find him!" Voldrada and Hermione both said at once.

"Let's both go. We're in the middle of the train, so you can search the front half and I'll search the back half."

"Thanks _soo_ much" cried Neville. "I wouldn't even have known where to start searching!"

As she started off looking for the toad, Voldrada finally remembered to keep an eye out for Harry Potter. After whispering a slight swear, she decided that he was okay for the train ride. Besides, he would suspect something if she kept checking up on him. She only hoped- no, she prayed- that they would be in the same house, preferably Griffindore. Yeah, her parents were in Hufflepuff and Slytheryn, but she had a feeling that Harry, Neville, and Hermione would be in Gryffindore. She couldn't explain it, but she often got a feeling in her gut that told her things, and it ways nearly always true. She shivered, and thought for the millionth time that it could be in her blood. A.K.A., her dad's blood.

"Lily!" called Hermione, bringing her back to her senses. "We've found Trever! Let's go back to the compartment and get into our robes."

"Good idea. It's getting dark."

It was true; they could almost see some sort of building in the distance. Lily was so excited she put her robes on backwards. Hermione and Pavarti giggled and her get them straight. It was going to be a long night. Again she thought about what house she'd be in.

"We're here! I see Hogwarts!" first-years were screaming all along the train. A few actually hyperventilated and passed out with overexcitment.

As the students got out of the train, a gruff voice called "First years, follow me! First years this way!"

Everyone followed the giant they would learn was named Hagrid. Each expected something different to happen when the sorting happened. Most decided it would be painful or dangerous. Or both. It turns out that it was just a hat with a voice who just so happened to call out what house each student would be in. Amazingly enough, everyone in Voldrada's (I should really wright Lily from now on) compartment was in Griffindore!

The lady up front said "Harry Potter!" and the Great Hall fell quiet. After what seemed an eternity the Sorting Hat cried "**GRIFFINDORE**!" and the loudest applause Lily had ever heard broke forth. After a short speech by Dumbledore, the man with a silver beard, the golden plates at each table filled with delicious-looking food. Lily recalled what her own experience with the Sorting Hat was like.

It had whispered, "Ooh, how interesting! Should you be in Slytheryn, like your father? Or maybe Hufflepuff, like your mother?"

_Griffindore _she had thought and pleaded with all her willpower. _Please let me be in Griffindore._

_"_**GRIFFINDORE**!" shouted the old hat. Lily satdown with relief. When the feast was over, the Prefects escorted everyone to the Griffindore common room and finnaly their dormitories. Everyone immediately fell asleep. The next day, lessons began.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lessons begin

Transfiguration. That was the class everyone looked forward to. Unfortunately, it was _much_ harder than anyone expected. And all that they got to transfigure was things like pins to toothpicks and Vice-verse. They didn't even get to transfigure living things! What was worse than Transfiguration was both Potions, which had both the Slytheryns and their head of house who favored them("Why doesn't Mgonagle favor_ us_?"), Severus Snape, and History of Magic, which had a ghost-teacher whose voice had a droning effect that caused everyone but Hermione Granger to fall asleep during the first 10 minutes. Charms was by far Lily's absolute favorite class. Of course, that didn't make it the easiest. No, most of the time she found herself sitting near Hermione so she could make sure that she was saying the spells correctly or not. It really wasn't fair how much homework they all got in all of their classes. Even Herbology! Who knew so much about plants? Apparently Hermione(duh!), and Neville(what?).

"Hey, Hemione?" Lily inquired.

"Yes?"

"How exactly would you pronounce this spell?"

"Let's see. _Wimgardian leviosa!_"

"Thanks!"

That's how things generally went at first. Get stuck- ask for help; get answer- write it on your homework. (But don't tell the teachers!) The most amusing school subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts, where the teacher, Professor Quirell, always stuttered out his every word and screamed in fear when a dropped ink bottle smashed on the floor! Every one got a good laugh when he came around. What really blew peoples minds was why he bothered to wear that stupid turban of his, even in the summer and while he slept!

**. . .**

"And n-now we w-will read in ow-ow-our t-text books," Professor Quirell was saying with a huge wince on his face. It had been an extremely uneventful day, aside from Neville Longbottom blowing up the needle he was supposed to transfigure into a toothpick and getting sent to the hospital wing. _Poor mixed-up Neville,_ Lily thought. _Although it was sort of funny, and he is kind of cute. . ._

"No," she whispered, reminding herself _not_ to get involved.

"Y-yes Miss J-johnson?" asked Professor Quirrel.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if I could get a copy of 'Houton's law of Anti-Dark Arts'"

"Oh, why y-yes. Of course."

_I_ _have_ got_ to stop talking to myself._ thought Lily. It was getting harder and harder each day to keep her dad's identity a secret. But little did she know, all of her problems were only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Duels, Detention and Blackmail**

Voldrada Riddle was probably having the worst day of her life. Not only did she hear Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy plotting a midnight duel, but an owl arrived with a blackmail letter. (Here's a copy of it.)

_Dear "Lily",_

_ I know both your real name (Voldrada) and your father (The Dark Lord). I need to make sure that you stop protecting Harry Potter, so if you do, all of you "little secrets" won't be be so secret anymore. I'm watching you, so I'll know if keep at it or tell anybody about this letter. You'd better be careful. The Dark Lord is not happy with everything you're doing. Just because you have the ability to call him "daddy" doesn't give you any more protection or affection than any of us valued Death Eaters. If you really want to play it safe, you'll drop out of Hogwarts and join your dad in his hunt._

Obviously, their wasn't a signature. Her first instinct was to talk to Dumbledore about the mysterious Death Eater, but then she remembered what they had said about not telling anybody about it; she couldn't take any more risks concerning her true identity. But first things first, she had to find a way to stop that duel. But how to do it. . .

. . .

It was eleven fifty p.m. Lily hoped that through the darkness and her terribly cast dissalusiment charm, Harry wouldn't see her. As she held her breath, she saw that Harry was just about as nervous as she was. He climbed through the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione, who was protesting very loudly, and had no idea about their stalker. Neville was there and insisted he come along. Just one more back to save. . .

They were at the place where the duel was to take place when they heard it.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They'll be in here somewhere," Filch was whispering to

As they all dashed out, Lily tried to remember how to de-cast a dissalusiment charm. After a dangerous encounter with Peeves the poltergeist, she remembered how. She waited for Peeves to glide away, then tapped her wand on her head.

"Filch! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"What?!?" he spat.

"I was just wondering how to find Griffindore again. I fell asleep in the common room and woke up here."

"Oh, yeah? That would be a much more convincing story if I hadn't been warned about some students planing to duel around here. You come with me, you little brat." sneered Filch, grabbing her arm and pulling her allong the corridors. They stopped at Professor McGonagal's office.

"What is it this time Filch" she called after he knocked.

"I caught one of the duelers that Malfoy boy talked about!"

"I wasn't going to _do_ the dueling!" she protested, then realized what a huge mistake it was.

"So you admit there was going to be a duel!" Filch exclaimed.

"I never said those exact words," Lily replied calmly.

McGonagal opened the door and said, "Oh, just get in here already! You'll awake have the castle!"

After they had sat down, Filch cried out, "But she even admitted it! You_ heard_ her!"

"Listen! I'd like to hear the story from BOTH sides!"

"But-"

"BOTH sides, Mr. Filch! If it concerns you so much, you can go first."

"Delighted," he said, smirking. "It seems as though Lily here was going to watch the duel, as if it were a quittich match. I luckily arrived soon enough to catch her before it started; the duelers certainly don't need any encouragement. I had trouble finally getting her over here, with all the thrashing and kicking, but I finally managed."

"Well," she began. "That's partly true. Sort of. You see, I came out to stop them, but the portrait hole was empty-no Fat Lady! So we thought it would be best to just go on with the plan. Then we all narrowly escaped Filch, then Peeves, then I stayed behind to distract Filch when he came around a second time, and he dragged me here by the arm."

"Alright," said professor McGonagal, her face expressionless. "I'd like to speek to Miss Johnson alone, Mr. Filch."

"But of course!" said Filch, a wicked grin spreading across his face. After he left, McGonagal pointed to a chair.

"Sit," she said, and did the same. "So, would you like to tell me which students you followed?"

"Just a few other first years."

"_Which_ other first years?"

Lily had no choice. She sighed and told McGonagal the whole story, making sure Hermione looked good. They had just became friends, and one little detention could change that. All the while, Professor McGonagal listened with silence.

"Well," she said when Lily had finished. "I'll expect to see you in detention Thursday evening as soon as you finish dinner. You may leave."

Not keen on any more punishment, Lily rushed out and headed back to her dormetory before McGonagal could add anything on to detention, glaring at Filch on the way.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione, who had been waiting, worried, by her bed.

"Filch," said Lily bitterly.

"Why Filch?"

"Distracting him from you, Neville, Ron and Harry."

"Oh," said Hermione, blushing. "Thanks. I-er-I mean, the Fat Lady was gone, and-"

"I know. I didn't want _all_ of us to get detention, so I decided to do it. Besides, I wound up telling McGonagal the whole story."

"Oh, well, we should probably get to bed. See you in the morning!"

She was so relieved that Hermione forgave her for ratting her out, she didn't notice the face peering out at her from right outside the window. Nor did she know that the man behind the glass was blackmailing her.

**. . .**

"Good evening Miss Johnson," said Professor McGonagal. "I see that you're on time for detention. Very good. Tonight you will be helping Professor Quirrel with some creatures he will be teaching some of the older about students tomorrow. He's in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room."

"Oh, h-hello Lily," said Professor Quirell. "Professor McG-Gonagal told me th-that you would b-be coming."

They spent the rest of the evening cleaning the tanks of some of the wierdest _things_ Lily had ever seen. She held them,(most were slimy and had teath) well Quirerrel cleaned the tanks or cages. Three hours and too many bites to count later, they were finally done. Lily dashed up to the Griffindore common room to work on her homework. Hermione and Ron Weasly were arguing about schoolwork or something.

"If you paid attention in class, you wouldn't need to borrow other people's notes!" Hermione was yelling at Ron.

"I told you, I just lost them!" Ron protested.

"No, I saw that you were just writing notes about how to best win Wizard Chess!"

"You cheating little prat-"

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Hermione cried, then stormed up to her dormetory.

"Alright, get on with your homework and stuff!" said Percy Weasly after using the counter curse on his younger brother, who had been stiff as a board until that moment. Lily finished most of her homework, then ran up to talk to Hermione but she was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloween Trolls: Prank or Danger?**

She was walking through a dimly lit passageway. What was that light at the end? How did she get there? Who was she? Did that even matter? No. What really mattered was the identity of the invisible person beyond the passage. She didn't know how she knew that he existed. But that wasn't important. At least, not yet. Maybe it would never be important. But she didn't care all that much. She broke into a run toward the light at the end of the tunnel. A human-shaped shadow was coming into focus up ahead. To her horror, the thing that was at the end of the tunnel didn't have any skin, and it was in to much pain to even stand up. What was that shriveled little thing that creaped her out so much? Someone missing a finger was calling it "master", and she realized who it was and woke up screaming.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Lily stammered, wondering if she had inherited good divination skills from her mom and thinking about her dad.

"Hey, you're stammering as bad as professor Quirrel!" half-joked Pavarti, whose eyes were wide. "What _were_ you all worked up about, anyway?"

"Just a dream."

"You don't act like that for any_ normal_ dream," Lavender Brown pointed out as if it was more obvious than the difference between red and blue.

"Well, it wasn't a normal dream."

"Well, let's get to sleep," said Hermione. "I for one, _don't _want to be tired for our potions test tomarrow! Professor Snape will give us Griffindors bad grades anyways!"

The next day, the great hall reminded everyone that it was Halloween. "Ooh"s and "Ahh"s came from every first year entering. But who couldn't resist basking in the coolness of the jackolanterns replacing the normal candles, and the bats that flew around the ceiling until one of them randomly decided to circle down and send someone screaming. One even got stuck in Hannah Abbotts hair("_getitout_**getitoutGETITOUT!"**)

The rest of the day was great and uneventful until Quirrel ran into the great hall during the evening feast.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-trolls! In th-the d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dungeons!" he screamed, then whispered sheepishly, "Thought you ought to know," and fainted.

Screams broke out at every house table until Dumbledore yelled "**SILENCE**! Would all of the prefects escort the rest of your house to the appropriate common room. Would all of the teachers please follow me to the dungeon?."

In all the hastle and worry, Lily plopped down in a chair in the common room before deciding to search for her friends. She started to get anxious and scared when she realized that Harry, Hermione, and that one red-haired boy were all missing. What would happen if they got hurt by the troll?

"Where have you three been?!?" she accused half an hour later when they returned.

"For your information," began Red-hair importantly. "We were fighting a fully grown, mountain troll!!!!"

"What's he talking about?" she demanded.

"Well, all we did was drop its club on its head," said Hermione, blushing. Every eye in the Griffindor common room was on the trio of heros.


End file.
